pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Le Gallienne
Richard Le Gallienne (January 20, 1866 – September 15, 1947) was an English poet and author. Life and career He was born in Liverpool. He started work in an accountant's office, but abandoned this job to become a professional writer. The book My Ladies' Sonnets appeared in 1887, and in 1889 be became for a brief time literary secretary to Wilson Barrett. He joined the staff of the newspaper The Star in 1891, and wrote for various papers by the name Logroller. He contributed to The Yellow Book, and associated with the Rhymer's Club. His first wife, Mildred Lee, died in 1894, and in 1897 he married Julie Noiregard, subsequently becoming a resident of the United States. They divorced a few years later. The American actress Eva Le Gallienne (1899–1991) was his daughter by his second marriage. He has been credited with the 1906 translation from the Danish of Peter Nansen's Love's Trilogy;http://www.1911encyclopedia.org/Richard_Le_Gallienne but most sources and the book itself attribute it to Julie. In later times he knew Llewelyn Powys and John Cowper Powys. Asked how to say his name, he told The Literary Digest the stress was "on the last syllable: le gal-i-enn'. As a rule I hear it pronounced as if it were spelled 'gallion,' which, of course, is wrong." (Charles Earle Funk, What's the Name, Please?, Funk & Wagnalls, 1936.) Recognition Two of his poems, "Song (She's somewhere in the sunlight strong)" and "The Second Crucifixion," were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900."Song (She's somewhere in the sunlight strong)". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 12, 2012. "The Second Crucifixion". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 12, 2012. Publications Poetry *My Ladies' Sonnets and Other Vain and Amatorious Verses (1887) *Volumes in Folio (1889) poems *English Poems (1892) *''Robert Louis Stevenson: An Elegy and Other Poems'' (1895) *''Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam'' (1897) *New Poems (1910) * The Lonely Dancer and Other Poems (1913) *''The Silk-Hat Soldier and Other Poems in War Time'' (1915) *The Junk-Man and Other Poems (1920) *''A Jongleur Strayed'' (1922) poems Non-fiction *George Meredith: Some Characteristics (1890) *The Religion of a Literary Man (1893) *Retrospective Reviews (1896) *If I Were God (1897) *In Praise of Bishop Valentine (1898) *Attitudes and Avowals (1910) essays *''Vanishing Roads and Other Essays'' (1915) *Woodstock: An Essay (1923) *The Romantic '90s (1925) memoirs *From a Paris Garret (1936) memoirs Fiction *''The Book-Bills of Narcissus'' (1891) *''Quest of the Golden Girl' '' (1896) novel *''Prose Fancies'' (1896) (second series) *''The Romance Of Zion Chapel' ''(1898) *''Young Lives'' (1899) *Sleeping Beauty and Other Prose Fancies (1900) *''The Worshipper Of The Image (1900) '' *The Love Letters of the King, or The Life Romantic (1901) *An Old Country House (1902) *''Old Love Stories Retold'' (1904) *Painted Shadows (1904) *Romances of Old France (1905) *Little Dinners with the Sphinx and other Prose Fancies (1907) *Omar Repentant (1908) *''October Vagabonds'' (1910) *The Maker of Rainbows and Other Fairy-Tales and Fables (1912) *''Pieces of Eight'' (1918) *The Romance of Perfume (1928) *There Was a Ship (1930) Translated *Odes from the Divan of Hafiz (1903) translation *Wagner's Tristan and Isolde (1909) Translator Edited *The Diary of Samuel Pepys (editor) See also *List of English poets References *''The Quest of the Golden Boy'' (1960) Geoffrey Smerdon and Richard Whittington-Egan *''Richard Le Gallienne: A Centenary Memoir-Anthology'' (1966) Clarence Decker Notes External links ;Poems * Richard Le Gallienne at PoemHunter. ;Books * ;About * Original article is at "Richard Le Gallienne" Category:1866 births Category:1947 deaths Category:English poets Category:Writers from Liverpool Category:Poets from Liverpool Category:Translators of Omar Khayyám Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets